New Hopes
by Astri.Angels
Summary: A year ago, if I had been told that I would become the leader of a bionic team tasked with saving the world from a mad-man, I would have died of laughter. Turns out, a lot has changed in the past year… / or / After Krane takes control of Adam, Bree, and Chase via triton app and creates a bionic army, Donald forms a new team of bionic heroes led by Leo to stop him. [AU, SYOC closed]
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's POV**

* * *

Leo knew that his stepfather was smart. In fact, Donald Davenport was a genius. However, in that very moment, Leo questioned the man's mental sanity. "For the last time, we are not the avengers!" he stated in exasperation. Although he knew Mr. Davenport meant well, Leo wasn't ready to take on a leadership role on a team. He also wasn't ready to be placed on a new team after Adam, Bree, and Chase. Even though he was just their mission specialist, Leo considered himself as part of their team, making them his team members in return. There was no way he was replacing his team members, or his family. Besides, they would find a way to defeat Krane and get his siblings back eventually, right?

His train of thought was interrupted by Mr. Davenport. "Leo, I am telling you, this could actually work!" he told the teen. He had been trying to sway Leo to his side for weeks now but nothing would convince him.

"Look, if you think assembling a group of bionic teens will help us defeat Krane's army, let me remind you that you already have a whole load of firepower right here," he commented, flexing his bionic arm in an obvious attempt to show off his biceps. It would have worked, of course, if he actually had biceps.

Mr. Davenport snorted in response. "Oh please, if we send you out there alone Krane's army is going to die of laughter. Besides, there is no way my plan could go wrong! Need I remind you that I am a genius? Not to mention brilliant. Or extremely good looking…"

This caused Leo to raise an eyebrow at the 'good looking, brilliant, genius'. "What about modest?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, my ego is officially in check," Mr. Davenport replied. Of course, it was at that very moment that his 'Daven-phone' phone began to ring. _Davenport, Davenport, somebody wants to call Davenpooooooooort! ***** _ Leo cringed at the familiar, yet terrible, jingle.

He eyed the phone suspiciously. Ever since Douglas had hacked Mr. Davenport's bank accounts, causing him to lose Davenport industries, his stepfather never seemed to receive any phone calls anymore. Although they had managed to earn enough money to properly fund all of the inventions, Donald Davenport was no longer a well-known name. "Who is it?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport even didn't bother to check who was calling him before quickly shoving the phone in his back pocket. He silently cursed himself for having a _slide to answer_ , feature instead of an _accept, or decline,_ feature when his phone was locked. Of course, none of this wen't unnoticed by Leo.

"So?" he prodded impatiently.

"Just Tasha calling. You know your mom, probably at the store wondering what to make for dinner," Mr. Davenport answered nervously.

Leo was unconvinced. It was blatantly obvious that he was being lied to, but he knew that Mr. Davenport could continue the ruse until he was physically proven wrong. He threw his hands up in the air, as if defeated. "Alright, fine. Can you tell her to buy one of those frozen pizzas? Actually, anything is good as long as she doesn't cook it," he told Mr. Davenport, knowing that he would be forced to answer the phone.

The man shifted uncomfortably in his position. He reluctantly took his phone out of his back pocket and answered the call. "Hi honey. How are you today?," he asked awkwardly. This caused Leo to let a slightly evil, slightly malicious grin appear on his face. _This is going to be good,_ he thought.

"Wha- Sorry, I think I have the wrong number," A voice replied. Leo decided that the person on the other side sounded very much like a teenage boy. Still, this didn't stop Mr. Davenport from desperately trying to pretend that he was talking to Leo's mom.

"Tasha, Leo would like you to buy pizza. As much as I adore your marvelous cooking, could you please stop by the frozen pizza section?" he pleaded. Leo rolled his eye's at Mr. Davenport's horrid acting skills but didn't say anything. The silence coming from the phone indicated that the boy had probably hung up.

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?" he questioned. As amusing as the previous event had been, Leo still didn't have the answers he wanted. "That was _not_ my mom," he stated the obvious.

Mr. Davenport sighed in defeat. "That was one of the bionic kids I had gathered to be in your team," he confessed.

Leo stared at him intensely. "You already made the team?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "Great! Now the next thing you're going to tell me is that they're being hidden in our basement," he said sarcastically. He received a guilty look in response. "Oh, come on!" he shouted at nobody in particular.

"So, are you ready to go meet your new team?" Mr. Davenport asked him. By now it was pretty clear that Leo was getting a new team wether he liked it or not.

Leo stared at him for a while, unsure of how to answer. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked.

"No, you really don't," Mr. Davenport responded. Leo sighed, knowing that he would have to meet the team eventually. At least this way they might have a better chance of defeating Krane or finding a way to override the triton app. The prospect of getting Adam, Bree, and Chase back from that crazy man eventually won him over.

"Fine," Leo answered in defeat. He began to walk towards the elevator that led to the basement, trying not to think about the many ways this plan could backfire.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm Astri .Angels! This is my first fanfiction and I am really excited about this. I do not have a beta yet and I not an experienced writer whatsoever so I apoligize for any errors I make. This is an SYOC if you were wondering. I've seen a few around and participated in a few and I really wanted to write one. Leo, Mr. Davenport, and the OCs will be the main characters, while Krane is the main antagonist. Adam, Bree, and Chase will also be important characters in this story. Please P.M** **me your OC entries. Please do not put them in the review section, they will not be accepted. Reviews however, are 100% accepted and I will be really grateful to anybody who reviews this story, even if it's just to criticize my writing. Any tips or suggestions to make this story better are also accepted. Also, everything is canon up to the episode Sink or Swim. In that episode, Douglas and Krane successfully take control of Adam, Bree, and Chase and this story happens a year after that. There will eventually be flashbacks to that scene as well as others along the way, such as how Leo got his bionic arm. Anyways, the form is on my profile, so good luck to those who choose to submit an OC!**

 *** If anybody noticed this, I stole the line before this from the episode Perry 2.0. I just couldn't resist adding Mr. Davenport's ringtone/jingle in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's POV**

* * *

Leo was lying painfully on his back with a tall brunette girl looming over him. He wasn't sure how he had ended up in this position, but he was fairly certain that fireballs were involved. The girl narrowed her eyes at him for about a second before lightning began to flicker throughout her hand.

"State your name and your reason of being here, unless you'd like to find out how your bionics will react to electricity," she threatened. It took every ounce of willpower Leo had to resist shooting her with his laser spheres. Then again, there was a high chance that she would electrocute him before he could fire at her. By now, Leo was perfectly aware of the other teenagers in the room, some of which were staring him down like he may be a threat, while others just watched the scene play on with amused looks on their faces.

"Umm…" Leo trailed off, unsure of how to answer. "Big D? A little help here?" he pleaded.

"Right. Katrina, this is my stepson, Leo," Mr. Davenport explained. Katrina shot Leo a suspicious glance, as if she expected him to lash out with some mega-ability and attack everybody. A nod from Mr. Davenport made her move backwards, giving Leo the space to get back on his feet. At this point, the rest of the teenagers had begun to crowd around Mr. Davenport, waiting for the man to speak.

"This is Leo Dooley. He will be leading this team so since—" Mr, Davenport was abruptly cut off by Katrina.

"Wait, you're saying that this is the guy who is supposed to be leading us? Has he ever even been in a fight before?" she asked skeptically.

Leo was just about to tell the girl that he had experienced his fair share of missions and fights over the past year, when a boy with short, curly brown hair spoke up. "None of us have, Kat. We're all new at this," he commented. New at this? Leo wondered. He didn't have anything against rookies, but how did Mr. Davenport expect a bunch of untrained kids to face Krane's army?

The statement seemed to have an effective impact on Katrina, as she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Leo frowned in confusion. Could she have trained in combat before the team was formed? There was always the possibility that she was a martial artist, or had been on a wrestling team in the past. Then again, that didn't explain the guilty, uncomfortable look upon her face.

"Have you been in a fight before?" he asked curiously. Katrina noticeably tensed.

"None of your business," she snapped. Leo shrugged, deciding to let the matter go for the time being. If Mr. Davenport trusted her, than he had no other choice but to do so as well. For now, at least.

"As I was saying, since most of you guys don't know each other, how about we start off with everybody stating their first name," Mr. Davenport suggested.

The boy who had spoken up earlier was the first to reply. "I'm Daniel! You guys can also call me Danny, if you want. Either works," he said enthusiastically. Daniel seemed nice enough, if not a little too energetic.

Daniel's introduction had shaken the shy individuals out of their shells, just a tad bit. "I'm Elena," a short blonde girl introduced herself. She smiled sweetly at the group, and glanced awkwardly down at the floor as she spoke. Leo could tell that Elena wasn't used to speaking in front of a large number of people. Judging by the thick novel in the girl's hands, Leo could tell that she was intelligent. The dark blue reading glasses also added to the look.

"Kayla," said another girl. Leo honestly couldn't tell if the girl's hair was blonde or brown, but he assumed that it was just a very dark shade of blonde. "Just Kayla. Don't call me Kay, or anything else," the girl added. The mischievous grin that appeared on Daniel's face told Leo that the boy intended to break this rule as often as possible.

"I'm Nate and I can run faster than all of you!" A red-headed boy announced.

Kayla scoffed loudly at the comment but grinned nonetheless. "We'll see about that," she said in a competitive, yet amused tone of voice.

"You're on!" Nate retorted cheerfully. Nate was bouncing up and down from excitement, probably eager to test out his running skills.

"Wait, guys. Shouldn't we finish with the introductions before the two of you break out into a cross-country competition?" Leo asked, voicing his concerns. Nate had a dejected look on his face, while Kayla shot him an annoyed glance.

"Come on, Dooley! Don't ruin our fun," she complained.

Mr. Davenport sighed, realizing that Leo was right. "You guys can compete after the introductions are done," he told the two.

"Fine, I guess I'll crush Nate's hopes and dreams later," Kayla said, prompting Nate to stick his tongue out at her immaturely.

"My money's on Kayla. She's really fast," a girl with wavy blonde hair commented. She was smiling cheerfully and appeared to be fairly amused by the ongoing argument.

"Really? I think Nate would run circles around her any day," Daniel said.

Kayla gasped in mock horror. "Dog Boy, you have offended me!" she stated dramatically. Leo took particular note of the nickname 'Dog Boy'.

Daniel groaned in annoyance. "I got stuck as a golden retriever one time! Let it go already!" he pleaded. Okay, now Leo was honestly curious about what Daniel's bionic abilities were. Something dog-related, perhaps?

Kayla smirked in amusement. "Nope, I like Dog Boy just fine, thank you very much," she said with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Fine, have it your way, Banshee," Daniel retorted. If looks could kill, Daniel would be lying dead on the floor by now.

"Dog Boy!"

"Banshee!"

"Dog Boy!"

"Banshee!"

"Dog Boy!"

"Banshee!"

"Dog Boy!"

"Banshee!"

"Dog Boy!"

"Banshee!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" At that very moment, a strong telekinetic blast sent every exposed object flying up into the air. Everyone ducked for cover as the objects slammed harshly against the walls of the lab.

Everyone stared in bewilderment at the source of the blast, which so happened to be the blonde girl who had earlier stated that Kayla was the fastest speedster. The girl laughed nervously. "Hi, I'm Max," she introduced herself, hoping that nobody would ask questions. "That doesn't happen often," she quickly defended herself.

"Well that was, um…" Leo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Interesting," Katrina finished for him.

"Wait, isn't Max a boy's name?" Daniel asked curiously.

"My parents thought I was a boy at first, and decided to keep my original name. Besides, I like Max. It's unique," she explained.

"Cool!" Daniel grinned. "I have a younger brother named Max. The two of you are very much alike," he commented. He paused for a moment, his smile broadening with every passing second. "Then again, you are _much_ prettier than he is," he added with a playful wink. Max was blushing furiously, but the bright smile on her face told Leo that she appreciated the compliment.

Kayla groaned in annoyance. "Why do you have to flirt with every girl you lay eyes upon?" she asked him. Leo usually frowned upon that sort of behavior, but he could tell that Daniel did it in more of a way to brighten things up and to make everyone feel at ease. Besides, he seemed more like the kind of person who enjoyed having good friends, rather than a relationship.

"You don't see me flirting with you," Daniel commented, grinning as he did so.

"Shut up, Dog Boy," Kayla said lightheartedly.

By now, all the tension in the room had lifted. Max turned towards a dark haired boy who hadn't spoken yet. "So, introduction?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Nicholas," the boy replied softly. "You can call me Nick if you want," he added. Nick didn't say much, but Leo could tell that he was most probably a nice person.

Leo nodded. He glanced around the room, trying to see if there was anybody who had not introduced themselves yet. He was shocked to see a small, raven haired boy sitting alone in a corner while watching cartoons on a tablet. Leo hadn't even noticed the kid until then. He was the youngest of the group, appearing to be around twelve or thirteen years old.

He walked over to the younger boy knelt by his side. "What's your name?" he asked. The boy glanced upwards at him, but didn't respond.

"That's Jasper. He doesn't talk very much," Mr. Davenport filled him in. "So, now that you've all been introduced, how about we start off with one on one practice fights?" he suggested. Personally, Leo liked the idea and the others seemed to as well.

"What are the pairings?" Elena asked in curiosity.

Mr. Davenport stopped for a minute, trying to think of the best matches for a practice fight.

"Nate and Kayla," he said immediately, deciding to kill two birds with one stone by pitting the two speedsters against each other so they could practice their skills while proving who was faster. "Max and Daniel, Elena and Nick," he continued. He decided to leave Jasper out until the boy was a tad bit more comfortable with the group. "Leo and Katrina," he finished, deciding to pair the only two experienced bionics together.

Katrina? Wait, he was fighting _Katrina_? Leo groaned at the thought. Okay, so maybe this whole one on one fighting thing wasn't the best idea after all

* * *

 **Hello! First of all, I would like to thank Stardust16 (Katrina), GreenHood2596 (Daniel), FinalFantasyCraze (Max), EmeraldTulip (Kayla and Nick), Daphrose (Elena), and Writer207 (Nate) for submitting OCs! [Jasper is my OC, if anybody is wondering.] I would also like to thank my amazing beta-readers, Stardust16, and EmeraldTulip! So anyways, I hope that this chapter was good, and that all the OCs were in character. The next chapter should be posted some time this week, and the characters who did not do much in this chapter will have larger roles in the next. So anyways, reviews are highly appreciated, and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
